


Trickster

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Bucky is an accomplice of a mostly harmless trickster. Utter foolishness.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511978
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> {{This work was reposted from my Tumblr blog buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com}}

"I'm about to do something very stupid."

Bucky knows that tone. He knows whatever it is you're plotting this time, you've made up your mind and he won't talk you out of it. He also knows you're only telling him this because you want an accomplice. 

"How very stupid?" He asks, nose still buried in his book. 

"Might beat my personal record."

Bucky finally looks up at you. You have a screwdriver in your hand - never a good sign. 

"Alright." He takes his feet off the coffee table, sets his book on it instead and grabs your empty hand, lets you lead him to your next crime scene.

Bucky was confused when the team didn't let Loki anywhere near the Compound. He thought they would be willing to give people second chances, after him and Wanda joined. But then he found out they had their own trickster to deal with and you were definitely more than enough chaos for one super-hero household. 

Luckily for them, your pranks were usually totally harmless and not offensive, even though your victims always threatened to kill you afterwards, which only made you cackle and run off. 

The only prank you ever pulled on Bucky was drawing cat whiskers and a black nose on his face when he fell asleep on the way back from a mission. You had used a powder eyeshadow, so it was easily wiped off with a wet wipe. Despite the others having the time of their lives making fun of him, Bucky didn't have the heart to be mad at you, especially when you plopped yourself in the seat next to him, pulled out your phone and hacked everyone else's on the jet in order to delete all pictures and videos of kitty Bucky, so that nothing goes online. You did keep one photo for yourself though and it's been set as your screensaver ever since. 

That was your thing too - technology. Some people called you Mini-Stark, even though you were in no way related to him, and you insisted you were way better than him. That Bucky was inclined to believe - he was sure if you put your mind to it, you could come up with the most innovative weapons and gadgets. But weapons weren't your thing  _ exactly _ . You liked to mess around with the computer, creating the most incredible programs, you could hack into pretty much anything.

Which was why you were banned from Stark's and Banner's labs and had your own nook, where you were left to your own devices and sometimes fixed the occasional fault in Bucky's arm. 

That's how Bucky ended up as your friend and occasional protector, only to take on that part full-time as your boyfriend. 

Now as he follows you as you tiptoe down the hallway leading to the Stark labs, he wonders how the hell did you manage to hack his AI again. Normally, you weren't even allowed on that very floor. 

You slip inside the empty lab, pulling Bucky with you towards one of the Iron Man armours. You seem to know exactly what you're looking for, as you carefully unscrew a plate off the back of the helmet. 

"This isn't dangerous, is it?" Bucky knows you never meant any harm to anyone, but a confirmation wouldn't hurt. 

"Of course not. Tony will be pretty pissed off though." You snicker and scrunch your nose in a way Bucky adores. 

Bucky wonders if your hobbies include being chased around the Compound by your "victims".

"So what exactly are you doing?" He asks while you pull out a tiny thumb drive, plug it in the helmet and take out your ultimate weapon of destruction - your phone. 

"I'm installing the theme song of My Little Pony in Tony's suit so that when he switches it on, he will be forced to listen through the whole thing before FRIDAY manages to override it." You grin as you tap the screen a few times. 

Bucky scoffs at the idea. "Why My Little Pony of all things?"

You look up at him with the most delighted shine in your eyes. "Because Morgan always makes Tony watch it and he hates it with  _ passion _ ."

Bucky chuckles but lets you finish. Sounds harmless enough to him, maybe Tony wouldn't even yell at you this time. 

Once you are done, you screw the plate back on, not leaving a single scratch on the shiny red metal and hide all your tools in your pockets. 

"Pizza and movie?" You hook your arm through Bucky's and casually stroll out of the lab. He couldn't say no to that smile. 

_ _ _ _

"You're being  _ very _ obvious." Bucky murmurs, bringing your attention back to him. You've been intently staring out your lab window, which looked out directly on Tony's lab a floor below. 

"I wanna see his reaction when the song starts!" You all but bounce in your seat, but turn back to Bucky, whose vibranium arm is currently propped on your desk, all the wiring exposed. 

You quickly change the wire that got damaged during his morning sparring session with Steve, check everything is connected properly and reattach the vibranium plates. 

Bucky opens and closes his palm a couple of times, then flexes his artificial biceps, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Good?" You ask, even though you are sure you did a good job. Bucky's opinion is law in the matters of his arm though. 

"Perfect, as always." He looks up at you, but then his eyes widen in fear, when he spots something behind you. 

"Bucky, what -?" You start to ask as your turn in your seat. 

On the other side of the window, hovering in the empty space between the floors is one very angry Tony Stark, his helmet clutched in one hand while the other pointed at you threateningly. 

"You better start running, kid!" He yells just loud enough to be heard through the glass and you are out of your seat and running before he even finishes his sentence. 

You run down the hall as fast as possible, giggling breathlessly. Bucky shakes his head as he follows close behind, but he can't wipe the smile off his face either. 

"You're in so much trouble!" Tony's voice sounds from somewhere in front of you and you jump with a yelp at the first door you see. 

You and Bucky find yourselves in a tiny broom closet, both panting and shushing each other as Tony's angry metal stomping echoes down the hall. He passes your hiding spot and you mouth the words of the song as it plays from Tony's helmet, wiggling in Bucky's arms and using your own fist as a microphone. All the years of training Bucky had went through did not prepare him for how hard it would be to stifle his laughter. 

When it gets quiet again, you sigh and lean your head on the wall behind you. 

"Tony's gonna kill you when he finds you." Bucky whispers, not wanting to give away your location. 

"Ya think they'll put me on the cover of the next Dumb Ways to Die book?" You grin, obviously pleased with yourself, and wrap your arms around his waist. 

He gives you a quick peck on the lips, still smiling widely. "I bet."

The sudden  _ ding _ from your phone startles him so much Bucky almost jumps. What was the point of hiding if your phone is on full volume? You pull it out of your back pocket, a frown replacing your mischievous expression. 

"He did  _ not _ just do that!" You whine, Bucky hums in question. "It's Tony. He says  _ You're uninvited from the party on the weekend you evil gremlin. _ " You quote in your absolute worst Tony impression, which only makes Bucky throw his head back in a chortle. "At least he included a gif of the leader gremlin, which makes me a  _ cool _ gremlin, right Bucky?" You turn the screen to show him the little ugly creature with the white tuft on its head. 

"Right, baby." He coos, his thumb gently stroking your cheek before his lips replace it. 


End file.
